Life
by RedX007
Summary: Once my Dad arrived and took me home, I quickly beg him to transfer me to another school or be homeschooled. Instead, all I get from him is that he will talk to Bruce's parents and get Bruce to apologize to me. From that day on, I told myself I hate Bruce Wayne.


I do not own anything. The creators of these characters do. I just own the story.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Age 5**

Bruce Wayne, all combed black hair and iced colored blue eyes, sits next to me at lunch during school. I just found out last weekend that our Dads were friends back in the old days, but Bruce and I never really talk to each other. He's so quiet and shy. I just wish he say something! My Dad has always said that I was a social butterfly. Bruce just seems so different from me, but also seems so nice. I decide to be nice to him too and help him make some friends. Starting with me.

Sliding my bag of chocolates closer to him, I asked, "Do you want some Kisses?" He looks stunned with his widen eyes as he stares at me and blush. I repeat the question I asked him in my head and it took only a second for the double meaning of my words to come back to me and immediately I ducked my head as my face feels like its burning. I turn away from him as I can still feel my embarrassment with the blush on my cheeks. I was about to leave and pretend this never happened when he finally speaks for the first time since I met him.

"Sure." I quickly spin around to stare at him. Astonished and a little nervous. So as always, my mouth always says what my mind is thinking.

"I meant the chocolate! Not really kissing!" I cringe a little inside because now I'm just rambling. I was waiting to see what his reaction would be, but a growing appearance of a smirk was not one I expected. Quickly, my embarrassment turns into anger.

"I know." His answer just infuriates me more and I can feel my temper spiraling out of my control. My Dad has also said I can be a real spitfire for someone so young.

"Good! Because kissing you would be gross! I bet you have cooties!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I immediately regret it. I can see him glaring at me this very instance and its so intense.

"Do not!" He yelled back! Well, since I'm already on a roll, I might as well keep going.

"Do too!"

"Do not!" His voice just squeaking from one syllable to another. It's so funny that I started laughing. I throw my head back as I couldn't contain myself. Next thing I know, I felt my chair being tipped backwards and I came crashing down. A girl that was passing behind me was frightened from what suddenly happen that she spills her milk all over my dress uniform. I stand back up and glare at Bruce who was sporting his infuriating smirk again. I'm about to pick a fight with him until I hear the laughs coming from every single angle. I turn and see everyone pointing and laughing at me. Quicker than I can ever imagine, my anger turns to embarrassment and I suddenly feel very sad. I can see the tears blurring my vision and before anyone can see me cry, I run out of the cafeteria and find a place to hide.

I run towards the girl's bathroom and close myself off to one of the stalls. I continue to cry as the minutes turn into hours until one of the teachers found me and called my parents to pick me up.

Once my Dad arrived and took me home, I quickly beg him to transfer me to another school or be homeschooled. Instead, all I get from him is that he will talk to Bruce's parents and get Bruce to apologize to me.

From that day on, I told myself I hate Bruce Wayne.

* * *

 **Age 8**

For three years, I became a social outcast amongst my classmates. Not just because of the incident but from what I gather, my parent's jobs as illusionists. It didn't help that when the whole class had to talk about what they want to be when they grow up, I said I wanted to be a magician. Bruce eventually became very popular and being the heir of the richest family in Gotham factored into that. My family, being able to afford for this expensive private school because my Dad was a renowned illusionist in the world, was still one of the poorest in the school. So I got picked on a lot for the past three years. Words like "witch" or "circus performer" were often thrown my way. I got bullied constantly and it was hard keeping my emotions in check and not crying in front of everybody.

So on this particular day, I was getting bullied again, this time by the son of Mr. Dorrance. I'm just about to scream for my Dad when I hear someone shout from behind the big burly kid, "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!"

I could hardly believe my eyes as I see Bruce Wayne coming to my rescue, eyes glaring and fist clenching by his sides. Bane Dorrance turns towards him, spitting in his direction, "Aww, Brucie is friends with the circus freak! Gross!" Bane starts advancing towards me again until Bruce got between Bane and I.

"How about you picked on someone your own size? If you can find someone that big." I can't see it, but I know he's smirking right at that giant bully that was harassing me.

"I'll break you in half, you little perra!" Bane tries to grab for Bruce's shirt, but in a second, Bruce is behind Bane, holding his arm in an awkward angle. Before I know what's happening, Bruce kicked Bane to the ground and grab my hand as he leads me away from the crying bully on the ground. I was so surprised by what happened that I didn't notice where Bruce was dragging me to until I see my Dad emerging from his Audi car. Taking his top hat off his head and running his hand through his dark hair and staring at us with his eyes. Kneeling in front of me, he checks to see if I have any injury before he turns to Bruce with his kind eyes.

"Thank you, Bruce. For looking out for my daughter."

"It was the right thing to do, sir."

"Most people don't usually do what's right, but what's easy."

"Doing what's right is easy for me. It's what my parents have been trying to teach me for a while now." My Dad can only smile at that response.

"You'll making them proud. How about I bring you back home for them? Since I know they are busy today setting up for the fundraiser." I was about to interrupt the conversation, stating that it isn't necessary and I'm sure his butler will come pick him up. I don't really want to be sitting right next to him for however long the ride is going to be. But before I can voice my opinion, Bruce already answered my father with a nod and the next moment, we are sitting right next to each other in the back of my Dad's car. It feels really awkward and I don't really know how to act around this Bruce who seems to be nicer than the one I remembered three years ago. Maybe his parents have taught him what's right or wrong because I remember the day after I was embarrassed three years ago, he seems sorry and guilty for what he did, but never approach me to apologize for what he did. Until…

"I'm sorry." I look at him for a moment as he seems to have trouble looking at me and seems to be staring real hard out the window closes to him. I probably have a good idea what he is saying sorry for, but I want him to clarify. Just to make it harder on him for making my life a total hell!

"For what?"

"For what I did back then. I was being a kid and mean. So I'm sorry for hurting you." He looks at me anxiously as he waits for my answer. I drag the seconds by as it turn into minutes and I smirk as I see him starting to sweat. Just to torture him a little bit, because I do have to get a little payback…

"No." He looks so down from my answer that he looks away from me again and stare intently at his lap.

"I understand." I don't think he does because I'm just messing with him now for hurting my feelings back then.

"No. I will not accept your apology… until you agreed to be my friend." I smile at him with what my Dad call my winning smile as I extend my hand towards him. He looks surprised, but happy, and surprised me by giving me a hug. I don't think I ever see him hug anybody else in school. I'm so happy that I finally have a friend. Someone I can play with and invite to things like birthday parties where my parents invite people I don't even know so I don't feel so sad or lonely.

From that day forward, I told myself that Bruce Wayne isn't so bad.

* * *

 **Age 10**

I hear the swish of the basketball as it enters through the hoop without touching the rim. Playing basketball against Bruce is hard. Actually, playing sports against him in general is hard. I learned a lot of things about Bruce ever since we became friends two years ago. One, is that he's gifted. Two, is that he's very competitive. Like, he hates losing more than anything else. So, it was to my surprise that I'm currently beating him in the game he loves.

"Can this be true? The Great Bruce Wayne about to lose his first ever game. Must be my lucky day." His only response is his infamous glare he is known by in school now for whenever he sees anyone trying to pick on me. Being friends with Bruce has also taught me that he is very protective of his friends, but since the day he decides to be friends with me, all his so called 'friends' leave him alone. I just hope one day, I can repay him for being with a loser like me.

Anyway, as Bruce widen his stance and spread his arms to defend me, I dribble the ball and perform a quick crossover. I don't really know how to play this game with the kind of technique and skill Bruce usually perform. In fact, Bruce can tell you what each move is design to do and a combination of certain moves that will make his opponent getting faked and embarrassed. He's a magician in his own rights. So, it surprised me more that I was able to pass him by easily and shoot an easy lay-up to win our game of 21. I turn around to him with a questionable expression etch upon my face and its then when he doesn't think I'm looking that I finally understand what made him give up and lose a game he usually doesn't lose at. His shoulders sagged and looking at his eyes, lost in space and staring endlessly in some distance far away from the backyard basketball court behind his family's humongous mansion.

I walked up to him, forgetting the basketball that roll off to the grass, and lay my hands gently on his shoulder. Giving him what comfort I can provide for him.

"Bruce?" He turns his face away from me and his action brought back a memory of my father doing the same thing, so in response, I did what my mother did and touch his cheek with my hand. It worked, I could only thank my Mom in my head for showing me the type of affection you should give to someone that means the world to you, and this brought Bruce's eyes back to me as he sighs, preparing to share what is bothering him recently.

"I think my parents are getting a divorce." Well that's shocking. Considering everyone thought Mr. and Mrs. Wayne were the perfect couple. I guess things are different behind the scenes.

"Why do you say that, Bruce?"

"I hear them. Arguing. Screaming at each other. My Mom keeps saying that Dad spends too much time at work. Doesn't pay attention to her anymore or even me," I see his bottom lip trembling and he bits on it to keep it still, "I don't want them to get a divorce."

I don't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could do. I hug him. I hug him as tight as I can and he responds in kind. I hug him as he cries on my shoulder, letting all the bottled up emotions out.

That day, was the beginning of the day I promise myself I will always protect Bruce's heart.

* * *

 **Age 13**

Puberty sucks!

It isn't enough that this is the time of people's lives when things just get really awkward. It's worse when you have braces and your best friend happens to be the most sought after guy in school. Thankfully, Bruce doesn't give any of those girls any attention. What can I say? I'm selfish and want to keep my friend's attention on me. My friend who seems to be getting taller and voice seems to deepen as the days and weeks go on.

As we're walking toward class together like we usually do, he bumps me with his elbow and I look at him. He's sporting that infuriating smirk, that seems to melt all the girls heart out, and I glare at him, knowing what he's trying to do.

"So Zana," God I hate that nickname he made up for me, "What are your plans this weekend?"

"Nothing." I try to say as little as possible because I'm still not used to these braces and my words comes out gibberish.

"That can't be it. There's got to be more."

"Stop that, Bruce! It's not funny! I know what you're doing." I tried to pronounce my words as clear as possible but I know some of them came out funny because he's chuckling at me this very instance. I'm about to punch his shoulder when out in the corner of my eye, I see sandy blonde hair and a tan jacket over a white shirt that I instantly recognize. I immediately grab Bruce's arms and wrap it around my waist. I quickly lay my head on his chest and try not to look at the guy that won't leave me alone for some reason.

"He's gone Zana." Bruce whispers in my ear, sending a delicious shiver down my spine. I try not to let him affect me as much as he does with every other female in this school.

"Good. He's creeping me out."

"He likes you."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too," We're quiet for some time, forgetting that we are holding each other in a very boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way, "Do you like him?"

I don't answer him. I'm confuse about my feelings as it is and I know if I say no, he will ask me who I like and I don't think I can give him an honest answer. So instead, I change the subject when I see a couple kissing before separating to go to class. "That's so gross. They're too young to be kissing."

"I don't think its gross. It's perfectly natural."

"Oh and you're an expert on this subject too, Mister." I challenge.

"No. I never kissed anyone to begin with to know what I'm talking about." His answer for some reason makes me deliriously happy. What he says next though completely blew me away, "Do you want to learn?"

"Learn what?"

"Kissing."

"Kissing?"

"To learn if it's perfectly natural." He says while tipping my chin up to face him more. I never realized how close our face was to each other. I seem to be having trouble breathing and I don't know how to voice my answer without stuttering like a complete fool. So I nod and close my eyes as I feel him hold my face and slowly close the distance between us. I feel the pressure of his lips on mine and I respond in kind. Kissing him back and losing myself into my very first kiss.

From that moment on, Bruce Wayne held my heart.

* * *

 **Age 16**

My family's living room is dark except for the movie playing in the background. It's been three years since Bruce and I started dating. Thank goodness I recently got my braces taken off. Now I can see my perfectly straight white teeth that I became obsess over without the braces getting in the way. Whether its flossing after every meal, watching what I eat or drink, or even carrying an emergency toothbrush and toothpaste in my backpack. I became paranoid over my teeth's health, sue me. Anyway, I never figured out until the last moment that Bruce has feelings for me as well. What I learned about being with Bruce is that he can be jealous, possessive, caring, loving, and above all else, intense. Very intense. If I didn't know him for a long time beforehand, I would have probably been consumed by his intensity. He loves with everything he has and I don't know if it's because of his parents' divorce when we were only 11 years' old that is the cause of his intensity. His mother leaving him behind with his father, who works way too much and just leaves Bruce with Alfred, is what makes him cling on to me for dear life sometimes.

But I don't mind. I love him as much if not more. I can become very possessive whenever I see any girl look at him for too long. I can become very jealous whenever I see him help an attractive girl with her homework. No matter what though, I know he will never betray my trust, my heart.

I don't know if this thing we have for each other will burn us, but I just don't care. Maybe it's the hormones that is going into overdrive. Just our teenage minds filled with lust and passion for each other. But I don't think our parents will mind that much. His mother is somewhere in the world enjoying her new life. His father is too busy working which isn't even a bad thing considering he's a doctor but keeps neglecting his own son. My mother, who left my Dad and I some years ago because she fell in love with some other guy back from her hometown. And my Dad, who adores Bruce so much that he taught him how to do some magic tricks and is probably expecting us to marry after we're done with school.

So it's one of those nights, where we completely forgot about the movie we were watching and our teasing and tickling each other turn into caressing and roaming hands. We never went further, but I have a feeling that it will change soon. The house is empty besides us for the night and things are getting heavier between us as Bruce keeps kissing a trail down my neck and I'm holding onto his shirt as his hands are squeezing my breast.

A moan escapes me but he is quick to silence them with his mouth, kissing me deeply and passionately. I shiver, not knowing how long I can keep a leash on us not going further, finally doing something that everyone seems to be talking about doing in school. When he pulls away, I whimper, missing his touch already. He rests his forehead against mine, breathing me in and I look into his eyes, half open and fill with lust, probably mirroring my own expression.

"Every hug. Every kiss. Makes me fall more for you." He's holding my face, making every word he utters melt my heart and I don't know if I can hold on to that leash anymore, "I may never find another for me."

That's the closest he has ever gotten to saying those three simple words that is carelessly thrown around nowadays. And it's because the meaning of his words, that it came from him, what I know I meant to him, that decides I was going to finally give in to our urges.

That night, was the first night I was able to touch him everywhere without restrictions, see him for everything he has to offer. Hold on to the sheets as I give him not just my heart anymore, but my body. Hold onto him as we got lost in each other's embrace and rhythm.

From that moment on, I will always remember that night. I know I will never regret it, because it happened with the one person that means the world to me.

* * *

 **Age 20**

The night was beautiful today. The stars are all out, shining bright against the darkness of the sky. The moon, shining brighter than the stars and luminescent, as it cascades its light toward us. We're walking in a beautiful park, highlighted by a big fountain with waterproof lights planted in strategic places to give the water spouting an almost ethereal glow. We stopped by, looking at it, transfixed and mesmerized by the scene.

"It's so beautiful." I exclaimed. I can't stop looking at the scenery, entranced by its beauty.

"It is." Bruce replied. I look at him and instead of looking at the scenery before us, he's looking intently at me. I blush and turn to look away. I don't know when he will ever stop having this kind of effect on me. Probably never.

"You say the sweetest things," I say as I flick his nose, which scrunch up as he tries to steer his face away, "A girl can crush on you."

"Hopefully she likes smoothies as much as I do."

"Oh, I think she does." I smirk at him and take his hand. As I tried to drag him to see the rest of the beautiful enchanting park, he seems to have other ideas as he stays rooted at his spot. I look at him questionably and my heart started beating with the speed of light as he kneels down on one knee, with his other hand taking a small black box hidden inside his jacket. I feel confuse when I see a big piece of Kisses chocolate. "Bruce?"

"Open it." I carefully open the abnormally large piece of Kisses chocolate with one hand since he's still holding my other one until it reveal a beautiful diamond ring instead of chocolate. I gasp, as I'm taking in what is happening before my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I can feel the tears sliding down my cheek. My dream for as long as I can remember now, is becoming a reality.

"Look at us. I never thought this would happen. I don't know who found who and we probably will never know. But I believe this is love, knowing that I won't lose my way. I look at life like a book, and every new chapter, till the end, I want you to be there by my side. To wake up, and see your face. To cherish and to hold. I love you, Zatanna. And I hope you will say yes, even though I don't think I will ever deserve you."

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" As soon as he slides the ring on my finger I jump on him, kissing him for all he is worth.

From that night on, Bruce didn't just have my heart or body, he has my soul as well.

* * *

 **Age 24**

I tiptoed down the stairs while Bruce is in the shower, getting ready to go to work. I place a note on the kitchen counter next to his briefcase, smiling like a complete fool. It'll be the first thing he sees before leaving for work, hopefully causing him to be late for work, because knowing my husband like I do, I know he will want to have a celebration for just the two of us in bed. For an hour or two before I remind him he's late for work.

 _Bruce,_

 _Blue would be a lovely color for the nursery, don't you think?_

 _Have a great day at work._

 _We love you,_

 _Zana & Baby Wayne_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy. Didn't beta this so every mistake is mine.


End file.
